


Stop Telephonin' Me (I'm Busy)

by HeavyMetalMothman



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Grinding, Heavy Petting, M/M, Making Out, Ryan and Shane are just a couple of strangers man, clubs, unnamed exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyMetalMothman/pseuds/HeavyMetalMothman
Summary: Ryan is dancing like a mad man on the dance floor and he spots the most magnificent bastard he’s ever laid eyes on. He’s a tall handsome creature, slender and fit. He’s dancing like a fool but there’s just something about him, perhaps it’s that he’s just having fun, perhaps it’s the number of fucks he doesn’t give about the strange looks he receives.So Ryan pushes his way through the crowd. His phone buzzes in his pocket but he pays it no mind.Ryan's trying to get over a bad relationship and runs into Shane at a club





	Stop Telephonin' Me (I'm Busy)

**Author's Note:**

> yall aint gonna fuckin believe what fuckin song inspired this little blurb

_ — _

__Can call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

_ — _

 

It’s no surprise when Ryan finds himself at a club weeks after a breakup. 

 

He doesn’t want to delete his ex’s number from his phone, nor does he want to block him for some reason. Perhaps the permanence and finality of it frightens him. The relationship had been on again/off again for a few years. This time was different, it was Ryan who’d broken things off this time.

 

The thought of crawling back into his ex’s arms and into his bed left him weary though it was tinged with some comfort. He wouldn’t have to look for anybody new, but it would only be a matter of time before the “I love you so much” became a “I never want to see you again”. 

 

So instead of thinking about it he dance in the club, buzzed on drinks he didn’t pay for and sparing heated glances at men he never intended to go home with for the evening. He just dances and tries to ignore the occasional buzzing in his pocket.

 

Ryan is dancing like a mad man on the dance floor and he spots the most magnificent bastard he’s ever laid eyes on. He’s a tall handsome creature, slender and fit. He’s dancing like a fool but there’s just something about him, perhaps it’s that he’s just having fun, perhaps it’s the number of fucks he doesn’t give about the strange looks he receives. 

 

So Ryan pushes his way through the crowd. His phone buzzes in his pocket but he pays it no mind. He can see the man takes one look at him and he’s instantly intrigued by him. 

 

He says something to Ryan, though he can't hear him well through the pulsing sound of the music and the crowd, but it sounds like something along the lines of “What’s a babe like you doing in a place like this?” 

 

Ryan loves the crooked grin on his face. 

 

“I’m Ryan.” He can barely hear himself but the man nods in approval.

 

“M’name’s Shane.” He slurs in response, clearly equally as buzzed as Ryan.

 

“Dance with me, Shane.” He says, pulling Shane closer to his chest. 

 

And so they dance. It’s ridiculously hot and heavy, Shane grinds up against Ryan in the dirtiest way possible. Shane might have been flailing like a lizard tail earlier but he sure as hell knew what he was doing now. They find a rhythm and stick with it. The grip on Ryan’s hips is just as numbing as the alcohol in his blood and the music in his ears. 

 

He could stay like this forever. Forgetting about everyone else, he’s right where he wants to be. 

 

Eventually Shane pulls him off to some dark, forbidden corner of the club where the music doesn’t quite reach and the people don’t dare wander. Shane presses Ryan up against the wall, the lust in his eyes both frightens and excites Ryan. He can feel the bass through the structure of the building, the song beat doesn’t quite match his pounding heartbeat. But he’s not worried about it, he’s fixated on the man leaning so close that he might devour him. 

 

He’d be fine with that.

 

They kiss and cling to each other, Ryan feels like the air is being pulled from his lungs one bit at a time until he’s breathless and shaking. He’s throbbing, he’s so turned on it almost hurts. Shane’s lips leave his to make bruises on his neck, he’s left to gasp for air as Shane leaves red marks to darken in the wake of his lips and teeth.

 

Ryan feels his phone buzz in his pocket and it immediately pulls him out of the heavy atmosphere. He doesn’t want to think about this right now. It’s a convenient stopping point for them though, just long enough that he can drag Shane into a taxi and back to his apartment where they can have a  _ real _ good time.

 

Ryan mumbles an apology as he takes his phone out to end the call and turn off the stupid device. He’s seriously considering blocking the number for sure this time. 

 

He doesn’t see it coming when Shane takes the phone from his hand and presses the green button, holding it to his ear. Ryan listens, mortified. He can only somewhat hear his ex’s frantic and drunken tirade. 

 

_ Where are you, I’m worried about you, answer your goddamn phone.  _ Ryan can swear he almost feels Shane losing interest in him. 

 

“Ryan is busy,” Shane says. He leans against Ryan, feeling him through his clothes. Ryan can’t contain the whimper he lets out as Shane’s fingers caress him, the fabric of his pants becoming the most irritating barrier. He sounds so loud and needy. It was probably Shane’s intended goal, Ryan heard his ex stop talking on the other end of the line. “He’ll get back to you at his earliest convenience.” 

 

Shane hangs up without waiting for a response, and gently slides the phone back into Ryan’s pocket. He feels the brush of Shane’s lips as he whispers in his ear. “Why don’t you take me home so we don’t have to deal with all this noise, love?” 

 

Ryan can’t pull him out of the club fast enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea i sent to Joey and i was like damn... that's good shit, imma post this
> 
> so there it is
> 
> I'll have the next chapter of Two Evils up before the end of the week


End file.
